Watching The Water
by Writing4life123
Summary: Rocky feels left out after all of his friends have found someone to love. He feels more distant from them and feels alone. Christmas is coming up, and all he wishes for is to be loved. (Christmas special rated T just in case)
1. Watching the Water

**Alrighty everyone Welcome to my paw patrol holiday special! I know it's only December and a couple weeks before Christmas, but I wanted to start it early. Begin!**

Rocky watched as the white snow fell to the ground lightly. It was two weeks before Christmas and he couldn't wait. He wanted dog bones, and biscuits, and a relax day, but most inmportantly, he walked loved. Ryder had been focused on the other pups. Zuma and Rocky were the only ones left out. Always the least used on missions too. After Zuma found Tumbleweed and fell in love, Rocky was left all alone. The Christmas tree outside was decorated, and the lookout looked like a winter wonderland. The other pups were peacefully watching Apollo, or not peacefully. Rubble had already watched the episode and was saying all the words his favorite super pup said. Rocky sighed, jumping down from the window. Chase and Skye watched Apollo but were also keeping a close eye on their pups, Bee and Honey. Marshall lay with Everest on one bean bag. The couple had been together for some time now and seemed to be lost in their own word talking to each other, instead of watching Apollo. Everest was staying for Christmas at the lookout since the mountain was closed because of the holidays. Jake also stayed in the guest bedroom. Tumbleweed and Zuma barely watched, but listened to Rubble as he barked out the words. He was also keeping an eye on his only son, Cactus, while Tumbleweed kept an eye on his 3 sisters, Sandy, Prickle, and, Sunshine. They each had a bow in their fur and Cactus had a bow tie on. Thy were going to Zuma's family reunion this week so they had to look nice. Rubble even had a love, Marble, who was at Katie's getting groomed. It would be the first Christmas for all the little pups. Rocky sighed, looking at his paws. The pups were not the only ones life changeing. He felt farther away from the pups than he had before and Ryder, well he just became a person living in his life. He was no longer an owner, or really a leader to him. Only an outsider living with him. The town became more boring and the people in it, just became average people in his town. Rocky thought, "_Maybe the waves will cheer me up." _He looked at the clock, "7:14 _pm" _He grabbed his green scarf and hat, and headed outside. The snow was gentle and soft as it fell to the ground slowly. His paw prints leaving marks in the snow, Rocky walked down to the beach. Rocky found the weather and waves relaxing. Now he didn't like the water, but he felt the way it moved loosened him up. He made it down to the beach, snow still falling, and sat down, watching the waves splash up and down the shore. His tail wagged as the water lightly fell and rose. He yawned. It was getting dark as the sun dropped below the water line. Rocky walked up back up to the lookout, and walked to his light green recycling truck and laid down in it, closing his eyes.

The sun rose and all the dogs and pups were rushing around. Chase and Skye had a Christmas photo shoot with the pups, Tumbleweed and Zuma had the family reunion, Rubble and Marble wanted to go with Everest and Marshall up to Jake's mountain and snowboard for a bit, and Spots was helping out Katie with decorating. Rocky sighed, watching them all scurry around. "_Nothing but watch the water today_" he thought. He walked down the the beach and saw big, grey storm clouds heading in. "_Must be a blizzard coming thru." _He thought looking at the sky. Rocky went back to watching the water before he got a call. "Yes Ryder?" He tried to sound happy through the call. "I want you to come back to the lookout. A blizzard is coming in." Rocky barked back, "Yes Ryder," and ended the call. He looked at his paws. He looked at the ocean and relized a splashing in the water. He got up as high as he could on the lifeguard tower and relized a pup, paddling towards shore, a surf board by seal island. He got down from the tower and got his paws in the water. He didn't like it, but he wanted to save the pup. The pup paddled to the shore, but then stopped, to weak to continue. Rocky grabbed it by the scruff and helped it onto land. The pup coughed, "Thanks for saving me." Rocky only smiled. She had grey fur with a tan underbelly and a collar with red and white stripes. Rocky shook hearing another voice. "Candy, your okay!" He looked over and saw a tall, male pup, with an orange coat and a pink nose. Candy cane got up and ran to him. Rocky frowned. "Thanks for saving her." The dog said, touching noses with Candy Cane. Rocky's tail stopped wagging, "your welcome." He mumbled. "What was that?" The dog said teasingly. "Your welcome!" Rocky growled at the pup. "Okay then, grumpy grinch" The pup mumbled. The two pups ran off. "_I found the pup for me, and then I lost the beautiful pup." _He thought looking at his paws. "Hey Wocky, whatcha doing with your paws in the water?" He heard Zuma behind him. He didn't reply, only sat there sadly. He heard a truck drive away, "I'll always be alone." He mumbled. Rocky walked back up to the lookout and went to take a nap in his pup house, angry at what had happened at the beach. When he awoke, there was a wall of snow in front of him. "Gosh, I hate blizzards." Rocky dug a small hole and walked into the lookout, where he shook snow off. He sat down next to his full dog bowl and ate. The other pup's bowls were still full. Rocky continued to eat and walked to his water bowl and took a big gulp of water. "_No one here to bother me"_ he smiled, his head bobbing from side to side. Rocky laid down on a bean bag, about to turn on the news when he felt his pup tag buzz."Ugh, stop calling me." He declined the call. Then he felt multiple buzzes, and decided to answer. "What do you want!" Rocky said in a sort of growling way. "Oh thank goodness you answered Rocky. We need your help." He heard a very destressed Marble bark. "Pfft Like that's a real thing." Rocky mumbled. "Please" He heard a whimper. "Ugh fiiiiine." Rocky barked. "Where are you?" "Jake's mountain near th-" Rocky didn't hear the rest of what she was saying. It was all just static. "I may not be Chase, but I'll try to track them down." He sighed, leaving the bean bag. He hopped over snow,carefully not to fall through it, and hopped into his truck. His truck was unable to drive due to the snow and ice, but he was able to find some snowshoes. He put the snowshoes on and started to hike up the mountain. He made it the Jake's cabin and walked inside, hoping to find something useful. He found a hat and scarf and relized he forgot his. He put the hat and scarf on and looked around some more. He found some snacks of the table and decided to take them, if he got lost too. He put the treats in his pup pack and continued to wonder around the cabin. He decided he probably wouldn't find anything else that would help, and walked out to the snowy outside. Wind burst snow into Rocky's face and he shook it off. He walked on until it was s forbidden area. "Ruff Ruff, Marble? Marshall? Everest? Rubble? Where are you guys." All Rocky got in reply was a whimpering pup. "Guys are you there?" He heard a yowl in pain again and ended the call. "Who got hurt?" He thought as he ran down the mountain. "I'm not Rosie. I can heal, so don't expect me to." He muttered to himself. Rocky reached a cliff and looked over it. It had small ledges alongside to mountain and one crumbled to the ground. "Hello? Anyone there?" His voice echoed on the side of the mountain. Nothing but plan silence. He frowned, "Chase makes this look easy." He barked. "Ruff ruff, Chase? Skye? We have a problem." Rocky heard a scream and a crash, but he didn't hear any of the pups bark a word. "Not then in trouble too!" Rocky growled. "Where's Ryder? And Rosie? And Zuma and Tumbleweed? I need their help!" Rocky tried calling Rosie first, but all he got was a static noise. Then Ryder, and he got nothing from Ryder. "He usually always answers." Rocky thought, trying to call Zuma. This time he got an answer, but he heard crashing. "Sowwy Wocky, c- get back hewe! Sowwy , could I call you ba- Pwickle!" He hung up. Rocky looked at his paws. He saw an orange glow at his pup tag and he answered it. "Wocky? What's up?" "So I'm supposed to be saving Marshall, Everest, Rubble, And Marble, because they got trapped somewhere on Jake's mountain. And so I called Chase for help, but all I heard was a scream and a crash. Could you help me out?" Rocky looked at the sky, snow falling. "Sowwy Wocky, But we're alweady up with my family. It'll take ages to get back." Rocky hung up, angry. "I guess I'm by myself. That's normal for me." He stood up and walked around the snowy mountain until he saw paw prints. He sniffed them, but he didn't have a strong nose, so he was unable to find the scent. He followed the prints, and saw a deep hole. He peaked his head above it, "Hello? Anyone there?" He heard a gasp. "Rocky! Thank goodness! This ice broke and we fell. Rubble hurt his paw, and Everest is having her puppies!" He heard a destressed Marshall yowled in panic. "Okay I'll get you up, or me down." He tied the rope he found around a tree tightly, and tied the other end around him. He carefully crept down the wall and turned on the flashlight. He saw Rubble laying in pain, Everest in pain, Marshall pacing, and Marble trying the help Everest. Everest let out a horrible yowl. "It's okay Everest, just breath." While Marble was working on Everest, Rocky got Marshall and Rubble back up. Looking at instructions from the first aid kit, Rocky put on a bandage around Rubble's broken paw. He hopped back down the hole and Marble was carrying a small pup in her jaws. Rocky carefully helped Marble up, and she gave the pup to Marshall. "Hold on to her Marshall. Rocky do you have a blanket?" Rocky nodded getting a blanket out of his pup pack. Marble wrapped the small pup with the blanket. "M-my daughter." Marshall quietly said, unbelievably. Marble nodded, "got another blanket?" Rocky shook his head, "I only grabbed one." Rocky looked back down, and carefully walked down again. "Okay Everest, I'm going to carefully lift you up alright." Everest tiredly nodded. Rocky grabbed Everest with two paws underneath her, and barked three times. Rocky started to rise and by a couple minutes, Everest was laying with Marshall and her pup. "I'll go get a sled. It'll be easier for you guys." Marshall nodded, and Rocky ran off to get a sled. His pup tag blinked blue, "Chase?" He barked, still running to the cabin, "Now is not a good time." "Uklue Wocky?" "Honey?" Rocky barked in confused "Uklue Wocky! Helpt! Bee, Mommy, Daddy sleeping car! Car flip over!" He heard a worried Honey bark. "Don't worry, I'll be there as soon as I can little pumpkin." "No no now! scary!" Rocky heard an echo from the worried pup in the cabin. He grabbed a rescue sled and rode it down to where the others were. "Hurry get in. We have to go save Skye and Chase." Marshall got up, worried about his best friend, "What happened!?" Rocky gave him a stern look, "Just get in the sled." He nodded and briskly got in the den. Marble got Everest and the little pup on the couch in the cabin, and they both fell asleep. "Let's go save Chase!" Marshall barked. "No. Stay with Everest, Marshall. Protect her." Marble growled at Marshall. He nodded. Rocky ran out of the den.

*At The Lookout*

Rocky hopped in his truck, while Marble hopped in her's. "Rocky what did you need?" He heard Rosie bark beside his truck. "I need you to come with us in your ambulance. It's an emergency." Rosie nodded and hopped into the ambulance. They drive off in the snow, careful of the ice. "Wocky!" He heard his pup tag go off again. "Coming?" "Yes Honey, we'll be there soon." "Okay, hurwy. Dada bleed" Rosie looked over at Rocky. "What happened?" "A crash," Rocky replied. "Yeah big crash noise!" Honey squeaked. Rocky hung up on the small pup, focused on where he was going. He made it to a road, a couple miles away from adventure bay when he saw the roads were icey. "Be careful it's icy" the girls nodded. They pulled up to a van and Rocky used his forklifts the lift it up. He saw 4 little paws on the window and heard small barks. "Honey, Bee, stay away from the glass." Marble yelled. the puppies moved away from the window. Marble and Rosie got Chase and Skye out, who were now getting checked by Rosie. Bee and Hiney climbed into Rocky's truck, a little scrap on each of them. "Will mommy and daddy be ok?" Bee barked. Rocky nodded, "I'm sure they will be." Chase and Skye got put on a stretcher and out in the ambulance. They all drove back to the lookout.

*back at the lookout*

"Oh my- What happened?" Ryder gasped. "I tried calling you about it Ryder! You didn't answer!" Rocky growled. Chase and Skye were now awake laying on the bean bags. They had a little confusion and scratches from glass, but other than that they were alright. Ryder tried to reply, but Rocky stormed out of the lookout. He walked to the beach and sat in the cold snow. The water was somewhat frozen. Honey and Bee ran behind Rocky and on top of him. "Pups!" "Wocky you wanna pway?" Rocky laughed. "I'm kinda busy pups." "Busy doing what exactly?" Bee mumbled. "Watching the water." Rocky replies calmly. The pups giggled, "There's no water there! It's all ice." Rocky smiled, "follow me." Rocky got up and walked to the shore line. He pressed his paw on the ice and it broke. Water seeped through the ice. "Look pups, there is water." "How'd you do that?" They asked in unison. "Well you see here pups. I'm not magic, but the dogs from the past are. My mother told me the stories back when I was a pup." Rocky barked to them, "_back when I was loved" _He thought, but he shook it away. "Frost, the great and powerful ice dog, wanted to play with Aqua, the gentle, short-tempered water pup. You see, Aqua didn't like Frost and when he wanted to play, he always wanted to play freezetag. Unfortunately for Aqua, she was a quiet pup and let Frost get his way. So whenever they played freezetag, Aqua would always get froze. Then one day, Aqua had enough with Frost and sent a big storm across the sea. You see the storm was her older brother, Storm. Storm cracked frost into two, so whenever he tried to play with Aqua again, he would get a terrible feeling of guilt, and a big storm would freeze the ponds, and lakes, and even oceans. That's how storms and ice became terrible and unfortunate for us dogs today." Honey and Bee stared at Rocky, "Cool! Let's go play some Frost and Aqua!" Bee yowled. Honey answered, "Yeah!" "Don't get to far pups!" Rocky barked, the pups already playing. Rocky day, watching the clouds. "Unkle Wocky. Bee bit me!" "I didn't mean too!" Bee growled at Honey, "Yeah you did!" "No!" "Yes-" "Pups why not you go see mommy and daddy. They're awake now." "Yay!" They barked and ran off. "Hey your Rocky right?" He heard a voice and turned around. "Yep that's me." He looked at the pup in front of him. "Well I just wanted to let you know there's some trash on the beach." Rocky walked off of the beach to the sidewalk, "Where?" The pup laughed, "Oh wait never mind your off of it." Rocky frowned and his tail dropped. The dog ran off. "Why do people hate me!" He growled, kicking snow. His pup tag beeped, "Rocky come to the lookout now!" He heard Ryder say sternly. Rocky growled, "If he wants to talk to me, fine just fine."

At the lookout

"You had no reason to growl at me before Rocky! I am done with this negative energy you are bringing all of us!" Chase growled, "Let's not forget he saved my family Ryder." "Stay out of this!" Rocky sat pinned to the wall. "Rocky, next time you with to bring that nasty behavior of yours to me then don't!" Rocky nodded, walking out of the lookout. _"Ryder had never yelled at me like that before. Not even Chase! What's gotten into him?" _He thought, looking at his paws. He walked to his pup house and laid down. He heard pawsteps and Skye and Chase came around, "Thanks for saving us Rocky." Skye whispered. Rocky barked, "Your Welcome." "Don't worry about Ryder, he's just upset that his family isn't coming to Christmas here in Adventure bay like they said they would." Rocky chuckled, "It's like having no family." Rocky looked down. "Don't say that Rocky. You have us." Skye tried to lift his spirit. "Thanks guys, but I think you should leave." They both nodded and limped back into the lookout. Rocky closed the door to his puphouse, and laid down. _"Too bad there are no waves to calm me down." _He thought. "_One week before Christmas. Surely I can apologize to Ryder somehow." _He got out of his puphouse, not worrying about time, and walked into town. Christmas lights and tinsel was hung up around the lampposts and the town was glistening. Garbby was eating hay from town hall and the mayor was walking Chickaletta. Rocky sighed, "If only." He heard barked in the distance, "Help! Help!" Rocky stopped running to the bay. Two little pups were trying to get on the ice, but had fallen in. "Honey! Bee! I'm coming!" Rocky barked carefully walking in the ice and swimming to the two pups. He made it to them. He threw them both on the thicker ice and placed his paws so he wouldn't get swept away. He hopped up on the ice. The pups yelled, "Look out!" A snowmobile was heading straight for them. It turned and stopped. "That was so knarly!" Rocky heard someone. He looked over and he saw a beautiful pup, with tan colored fur and white spots. She had a green collar and hazel eyes. Rocky stopped, frozen in love. "What are you cuties doing out here in the cold." Honey and Bee his behind Rocky. Rocky replied, "J-Just um w-watching the water." He smiled. The pup smiled, "Hop on I'll take you to land." Rocky helped the pups up and they rode to shore. "Are these cuties yours?" The pup looked at Bee and Honey." Rocky studdered, "Oh these two, no just a friend of mines. They went out and fell through the ice. I saved them." "Awwww well I'm-" "Aqua time to go!" Rocky barked a goodbye and thank you and stood there. _"W-wow she was fantastic."_

**K just to clear things up, this is after A Frozen Fall and before A pups curse. Chase's and Skye's pups were named Teddy and Bear before, but I didn't like it much. They are the same characteristics and stuff, just different names. And I also changed Rocky being mates with Everest to Marshall being mates with her. Rosie is Marshall's sister now. I am trying to make this the most exciting I can, and it will get more exciting in the next couple of chapters. I promise. Long chapter I know. All of these OCs are mine, I did use names that are already used, but I promise these are all new characters.**


	2. Heartbroken

Rocky wagged his tail walking back to the lookout. His tail had stopped as soon as he remembered what he had done to Ryder. His head dropped and he sighed. He perked his ears as he heard yelling. "No! You were the one that left me for that rat!" Everest yelled, running and crying out of the lookout. Rocky moved out of the pup's way as she ran off. Marshall shortly came behind her but stopped as soon as she made it to the bridge. Marshall sat down and cried. Marshall Yowled for Everest to come back but she didn't. Rocky ran over to Marshall, and slowed down as he got closer. "Don't come and help me Rocky, I'm a terrible pup." Rocky sat down next to Marshall. "I-I fell in love with another dog and n-now Everest... she left and I-I don't know." He said, sobs cutting off some of his words. "I d-didn't mean to hurt h-her... but when P-Penny got pregnant... I had to tell Everest the truth. S-she took Snowflake and ran off." Rocky didn't speak, just let Marshall cry. "I d-don't know who to follow. Everest or Penny... Penny's a Dalmatian and she stole my heart when she-she giggled and helped me up when I fell off the lifeguard tower, b-but Everest has always been in my heart. Everest will never ever forgive me. I know how much she loved me." He cried on until he got a call. "He- help... Snow s-she's-" Marshall quickly got up to his truck and drove down the bridge. Rocky later hopped into his truck and drove down to where Marshall was driving. Rocky stopped his truck, hoping out. He saw Everest and Marshall. They were fighting, as Rocky had thought. "Y-you did this! She's dead thanks to you! She fell into that frozen water and drowned! You- you monster!" Everest screamed, pushing Marshall out of the way, running to the Mountian. Marshall just stared at Everest. "N-now my pup's gone... What am I going to do?" Rocky sighed. "A-and now she's running away because of my actions. I'm the rat, not Penny." He sighed, running to his truck and heading back to the lookout. Rocky sighed, watching Marshall drive away. He hopped in his truck and followed Everest to the Mountian. He stopped his truck when he made it to the cabin. He walked through the door, which was open already. He heard Everest's sobs. He walked into a room with no windows, spotting Everest. "Hey, Everest..." he barked. Everest looked up. "I know Marshall kinf of did thi-..." Everest growled, "Don't speak of him! That monster! Leaving his family." Rocky looked around, making sure no one followed him. "Well, those were Marshall's actions. He didn't think it was going to affect you until now. You know Marshall, he's clumsy." Everest barked, "That doesnt make me want to forgive him. I loved him the way he was... he left me! I loved him, Rocky!" She gasped, sobbing. Rocky whined, "Well maybe he wasn't the one and only. Maybe you need someone else. You can still be friends with him, but maybe not his princess." Everest looked up and sniffed, "Your surprisingly good at comforting me Rocky." Rocky smiled, "Well when you don't have a relationship, you pick this up from what other people say." Everest walked over to Rocky. "Thanks Rocky, I may have lost My pup and Marshall, but I do have pups that care for me." They smiled. Rocky left the cabin and hopped back into his truck. He headed back to Adventure Bay. Then he heard something familiar. "_Aqua!" _He thought. He hopped out of his truck and snuck behind a bush. There was Aqua, and Rocky smiled, until he looked over. There she was having lunch with another pup. Rocky recognized the pup, but didn't remember his name. They laughed and giggled and Rocky turned around, heading for his truck. When he got to the side of his truck, about to jump in it, Everest came out from behind it. "Well I see we both lost someone." Rocky jumped, "What?" Everest laughed, "I saw you the other day... at the beach. You went all red talking to that pup." Rocky looked at Everest, "Oh well, ummmm..." Everest giggled, "Let's go to the lookout." She hopped into the recycling truck. Rocky smiled and hopped in. They rode back to the lookout. On the way there Everest spoke, "You know, you won't be so lonely if you would try to get out more." Rocky sighed, "Well, I like to watch to waves." Everest burst out laughed, "Well, maybe I'll try to do that instead of running off." She sighed, "My poor pup hadn't lived a full year until she died. I'll miss her terrorbly." Rocky tried to help her, "Don't worry Everest, I'm sure you'll have a new pup sometime." Everest smiled as they pulled up to the lookout. Everest and Rocky walked in. "Marshall." Everest barked, "I'd like to apologize for the way I acted." She barked as they were walking to the bean bags where he lay. "No, no it's my fault... I left you." Marshall sighed. Everest replied, "No. I should have responded better. My actions have consequences too." Rocky smiled as they hugged, "Just friends." They both murmured. "And congratulations on becoming a father again." Everest barked. "Thanks..." Marshall smiled. Rocky wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he was sure he should be happy about it.

**I decided to try and make this more interesting. Yes Marshall and Everest are no longer together, and Marshall is with Penny, my OC. There will be 1 to 2 more chapters of this until I finish it.**


	3. The apology

Rocky thought it was going to be a good day, but the moment he woke up and set foot in the lookout, he was getting yelled at. "You don't run off like that Rocky! I told you to go to your puphouse!" Ryder yelled. Rocky sighed, and walked away from his empty dog bowl. He walked out of the lookout, his head drooped. He walked to the beach, again. He noticed Everest following him. He turned around and smiled at Everest. Everest caught up to Rocky and barked, "You okay?" Rocky nodded and they walked to the beach together. While they were there for a good 10 minutes, Everest sighed. "This is relaxing. I should've done this before." The laughed. Then they heard voices. "Hey, Rocky isn't it?" Rocky turned around, seeing Aqua and the other pup." Rocky stood up, "Yeah, it's Rocky and this is Everest." He said, pointing his tail to Everest. Aqua barked, "Sweet, This is my husband, Frost." Rocky nodded, "Nice to meet you Frost." Frost barked, "Nice to meet you too." Aqua barked, "Soooo watcha two lovebirds doing?" "Oh um we're not-" Rocky was cut off by Everest. "We're just watching the water." Rocky's face grew red. He had never thought of Everest as a girlfriend. Aqua and Frost left, and Everest and Rocky looked at each other. "I love you, Rocky. It may have just been two days, but I felt a connection as soon as you helped me coop with this Marshall thing. I hope you feel the same." Rocky was surprised. He didn't know how he feels about her. "Oh, ummm, I don't know." Everest's ears drooped. Rocky spoke up, "You know, maybe I do. Letting you know how I feel has helped me a lot. So yes, I love you too." Everest bounded up. "Oh yay!" She barked. Rocky and Everest laughed and watched the sunset. "Wow, Everest. I had an amazing day." Everest giggled, "Me too" they walked to the lookout together, and they separated to their puphouses. The next morning, Rocky got up and opened his door. He saw Ryder walk towards him. Rocky sighed, closing his door. Ryder knocked on his door, "Hey can we talk?" Rocky opened the door, "Fine." Ryder and Rocky walked into the lookout. No one was awake, but it was Christmas Eve today. Ryder and Rocky sat down on the bean bags. Ryder spoke first, "I want to apologize for my yelling. I've had a rough break. My great grandmother has died and I let my grief take me. I turned that grief into anger, and I'm sorry Rocky. I've never gone through something like that." Rocky felt bad now. Making Ryder angry at him. "I'm so sorry Ryder, I-I didn't know... my actions did have consequences and they made you worse." "It's okay Rocky, as long as we forgive each other." Rocky smiled, "I forgive you." Ryder smiled. Rubble ran into the lookout, "Breakfast!" He barked. Rocky and Ryder laughed. "Guess it's time for breakfast." Ryder said.

**I know, kind of short chapter, but I think it would've been cute to add Ryder apologizing. That's enough of this story for me to write today! See you guys in the next chapter! Hope you have a good Valentine's Day!**


	4. Decorating the Tree

**Just an fyi everyone Bingo is Rubble's mate. Someone asked me to change her name so it's Bingo now.**

Once they finished breakfast, the pups went outside to play in the snow. The snow had just lightly fallen. They all went to Jake's Mountian to snowboard and play in the snow. Chase, Skye, Zuma, and Tumbleweed stayed with their pups up by the cabin to build snow angels and snow dogs. The rest of the pups went snowboarding. Rocky followed Rubble and he did a flip over the snow hill. Rubble barked as Bingo followed him on her dotted board. Everest was ahead of Rubble and Bingo. Rocky sped up to catch up to his girlfriend. Everest barked, "Your getting better at snowboarding." Rocky laughed, "You think so?" They stopped their boards as their pup tags lit up. "Pups! Come home so we could decorate the tree!" The pups howled and headed back up the mountain to their trucks.

At the lookout

"Everything's done except for the star!" Marshall barked. Rocky barked, "Why not one of the little ones climb up in your ladder and place it on the tree." "Yeah! Me me!" The little ones barked. They watched as all the little pups climbed the ladder carefully, and placed it lopsided on the tree. The all climbed down, giggling. Skye laughed, "I guess it works." Rubble's stomach growled, "Dinnertime!" Rocky looked at Everest. "I guess let's go." They walked into the lookout, Rubble and Bingo already almost done with their bowl. Marshall was also eating, but also talking to another Dalmatian. The Dalmatian got up and walked towards Rocky and Everest. "Hi I'm Penny! You must be Everest and Rocky!" She yipped. Rocky barked, "Yes, that's us." Penny smiled, "Nice to meet you... sorry about the Marshall thing Everest..." Everest perked up, "No, No. it's fine. We already handled it." They smiled at the pup and walked over to their dog bowls and ate. "Dad? When is Santa coming?" Rocky heard Honey bark. Then he heard Chase reply, "When we're all asleep." Then he mumbled, "Unless he needs our help again." Skye and Zuma laughed, being near Chase. Rocky and Everest finished their food and walked down the driveway, heading the the beach. "Where yah going?" Rocky turned around, seeing Zuma and Tumbleweed. "To the beach." Everest barked. Zuma asked, "Could we come along?" Rocky nodded and they walked together. They made it down to the beach. "This is relaxing. Having 4 pups is hard work." Tumbleweed laughed. "It's hard enough just watching you guys have trouble with them!" Rocky replied, laughing. They all laughed. They noticed Chase and Skye walked down towards them. "Could we join you guys?" They nodded and sat. They watched the sunset. As they were walking back, Rocky and Everest stayed for a couple minutes later. Everest barked, "We should get going." Rocky nodded and as he turned around, Everest licked him on the check. Rocky grew red and Everest giggled. They walked back to the lookout. "I can't wait, Rocky." Everest sighed. Rocky barked, confused, "For what?" Everest replied back, "For something important. Something to make a destiny for us." Rocky smiled, "I'm sure I already have that." Everest looked a Rocky and blushed, "You really think so?" Rocky nodded and they smiled. They went into the lookout and went and laid on separate beanbags. Rocky couldn't sleep. He had a wonderful night with Everest. He also couldn't sleep because of the noise of the puppies excited for Santa to come. "You think we'll all get presents!" He heard Cactus barked. Bee barked, "Yeah! We've all been good." Then Rocky heard Chase bark, "Pups, get some sleep." They mumbled an okay and a goodnight, and the lights dimmed.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Next chapter will be the end of this story. If you guys like it so much I could write a sequel. Next chapter should come out today!**


	5. Happily Ever After

Before Rocky could wake up, he felt prodding in his stomach. He blinked opened his eyes and looked over. Puppies were jumping all over him. He laughed. "Zuma! Get your pups under control!" He heard Zuma perked up, "huh? Oh" Zuma yawned, "Must've fallen asleep again." Rocky laughed and carefully got up, the puppies sliding off him. He stretched, and noticed Skye, Marshall, Penny, Tumbleweed, and Zuma were either awake, or in Zuma's case, somewhat awake. Rocky didn't see Chase anywhere, which meant he was probably getting family gifts from outside because there was a terrible blizzard roaring outside. Rocky walked over to Everest, and licked her on the cheek. "Sweetie pie, wake up." He whispered. Everest blinked open her eye and smiled. "I'm awake." She got up and stretched. Rubble and Bingo were the last to wake up. As Rocky was walking over to them, Ryder, Katie, and Jake came out of the elevator. "Rocky, I got this." Ryder said, walking to the dog bowls. He filled them up with Katie, and placed them in the center of the circle of the bean bags. The pups ran over, eating. Chase walked into the lookout, and cart full of present. His fur was filled with snow. Honey and Bee ran over, "Yay! Dad got the presents." Skye laughed, walking over to Chase. Chase barked, "Yeah, dad also almost got blown away." He laughed. As the blizzard started to stop, the pups ripped open their presents. An hour passed, and the pups were all playing, or eating, their gifts. The new pup pup boogie lay out, Rubble and Bingo having a contest. Everyone stopped as Ryder got a call. "I'll be on my way!" He said, calling the pups. All the pups ran into the elevator. Even the little ones. They all lined up as Honey, Bee, Cactus, Sunshine, Prickle, and Sandy ran around them, tripping the service dogs. They ran into the back of the room, where the bean bags laid. "Pups! Two dogs are in trouble! One fell in the water, while the other is fighting another dog."

Pup choosing and vehicle scene

Chase and Marshall's sirens grew quieter as they left the lookout. Rocky and Rubble were the only pups not chosen, other than the other pup's mates, who were watching the pups. Rocky watched on the screen what was going on. Chase got into the fight, trying to stop it. It was getting better, but it wasn't working out. Zuma has dived underwater to help the pup that fell in. Marshall used his ambulance to carry the pup to the lookout, once Zuma got her out. Skye was there to help keep an eye on the fight and Zuma. As Rocky looked at Chase and the fight, he realized that he knew that pup. He barked, "Frost!" Everest barked from the back of the room, "What? You know him?" Rocky was speechless, "H-he's Aqua's mate, which must mean that Aqua's in the water!" Bee ran over, "Like the story?" "Oh ummm." Rocky was confused. Honey ran over, "So that dog must be Storm!" Rocky looked at the pups. Then he looked back up at the screen. The fight had stopped and Zuma had resurfaced. "It is Aqua!" Rocky barked.

When the mission is over.

"Thanks for saving me Zuma. Frost is a toxic dog. Sorry he attacked you Chase." "Oh It's fine, I've been in worse." Rocky exited the elevator. "Oh Rocky! I'm alone now if you'd like to go to lunch with me." Rocky looked at Everest. "I'm sorry, but I already have someone who stole my heart." Everest and Rocky smiled. "Oh, sorry to bother then." Aqua barked.

The next day

Aqua has left the lookout and it was just a chill day for everyone. Alex was sick, so no missions to save him. Rocky and Everest lay on a bean bag together. As it was noontime, they walked to the elevator and headed to the command central. They were to only two up there. Everest sighed, "Rocky, I love you. You have made Christmas to which all I need is you." Rocky smiled, "I love you too. All I wished for was love for Christmas, and that's what I got." They smiled and headed over to the screen to play pup pup boogie. As the exited the elevator, there hung a mistletoe. Rocky and Everest made eye contact and smiled.

**And that's a wrap! I hope this story was good! If you would like a sequel please reply and tell me! I had fun writing this story and I hoped you like it! Sorry it's a bit rushed. See you in my next story!**


End file.
